The present invention concerns an apparatus for treating a hazardous gas flow with oxygen and providing for collection of resulting matter to the extent the remaining mixture may be released to the atmosphere.
In the prior art are gas/air mixing apparatuses which serve to infuse air into a hazardous gas flow to the extent the resulting gas/air mixture is rendered inert permitting discharge into the atmosphere. Such apparatuses utilize baffles for the collection of the deposits resulting from air and hazardous gas mixing. The apparatuses however rely on a continuous high volume flow of air through a mixing chamber. Removable baffle structures are utilized in certain of such apparatuses which may be removed for periodic cleaning. The large volume of air utilized in some mixing apparatuses is objectionable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,826, issued to the present inventor, is incorporated herein by reference and pertains generally to the provision of a rake to remove deposits from a gas conduit.